


Joie de Vivre

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus just loves Lily so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joie de Vivre

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2010 for a Halloween exchange. Seems I misunderstood the prompt! I still like this ficlet.

Lily laughed as she spun around, her red hair flaring around her. The transfigured coins attached to the bottom of her gypsy costume jingled. When she got too dizzy, she fell into Remus’s arms.

Remus hugged her and told her to go check on her trick-or-treating supplies. The Muggle custom had made its way into the wizarding world over the past decade. It was different, to be sure. The carved pumpkins sang and laughed, the candies were apt to take a nip of your fingers, and the treat bags had to be sternly warned not to eat all of the candy.

Severus was preparing hot cocoa and the cinnamon cookies. Ginny and Harry were wonderful about letting Lily spend time with her godfathers. Trick-or-treating was something that neither Severus nor Remus had done as children. Watching Lily experience it was a high point of the year for both of them.

Remus noticed that Severus had tears in his eyes as he prepared the tray of treats. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, as he wrapped his arms around his lover and rested his shaggy head on Severus’s black-clad shoulder.

“I just love Lily so much.”

Remus squeezed his partner more tightly. He knew exactly what Severus meant.


End file.
